List of Stock Maps
The following is a listing of all released stock maps, plus a short description of each. Bullet nt_bullet_tdm: Set in a bullet train crossing a long underground tunnel, the teams start on opposite sides of the train, and may maneuver themselves through the inside of the train or climb up to to the top of the carts through ladders. A fall from the top will result in imediate death, as the player will fall on the tracks at very high speeds. The map is the only stock map so far to carry the TDM (Team Deathmatch) suffix. Dawn nt_dawn_ctg: The noctournal version of Dusk. The map is almost exactly the same, with the obvious additional artificial lighting, mornign mist, and intrestingly, the lack of a passageway on the back of the parking lot, included in the latest version of Dusk. Disengage nt_disendage_ctg: The noctournal and remastered version of Engage. Originally, Engage itself was set at night, though this was changed to a sunset period after the first client patch. Disengage was released to meet some player's preferences, as many enjoyed the night setting. Other significant changes mostly include propwork, as Disengage seems to be more advanced in terms of time than Engage, with the Hachikoma wreck being covered with safety barriers, and luminous signs put up to divert further traffic. Dusk nt_dusk_ctg: Dusk seems to be the outside of some kind of research facility, a pleasant, small traditional japanese garden complex sided by some server rooms and the entrance to a parking lot (sealed off by APCs). One team begins in the said server room, while another starts on the opposite side of the map, on a clearing large enough for a Rabbitfrog dropship to land and deploy the team. The capture points are located on the clearing, for Rabbitfrog extraction; and in the inner server room corridor, which leads to an open door, which in turn has a van backed up to it and ready to recieve the ghost. Engage nt_engage_ctg: Engage is best described as a traffic accident under a highway overpass; a still burning, damaged Hachikoma can be seen near one of the spawns. The map is divided into two main traffic lanes, a short sidewalk in between them that houses a bus stop and low/medium density residential buildings siding the roads. These buildings are acessible through a garage and a porno shop, depending on what side the player spawns on, which lead to back alleys that go from one side of the map to another, and provide more substancial cover than the wide open streets, which are only occupied by abandoned vehicles. One alley is simply a sealed off backstreet, while the other leads to a closed subway station that the player can only pass through to access the upper street instead of further down into the station. Capture points are located near each spawn, with vehicles ready for a rapid extraction on both sides. Ghost nt_ghost_ctg: Ghost is, as the name implies, a Ghost manufacturing plant, complete with storage, shipping bay, assembly, and even some Hachikoma bays. Both teams start within the facility, one right outside the main entrance, and the other already inside nearby the Hachikoma bays. The building also features a reasonably sized ventilation system and walkway. Capture points are located by the spawns, one within a shady room further along the belts by the Hachikoma bays, and another by the facility's main gate, where a van awaits for rapid extraction. Isolation nt_isolation_ctg: Isolation is unique among the maps as it is the only one that forces one team to assume a defensive position, while the other assaults the same position. Set in what seems to be a large, snowy private piece of land with a large central traditional japanese house, one team spawns by the entrance gate to the property, while the other spawns inside the house. The ghost always spawns inside this house, and the only capture points belong to the team spawning outside. there are 3 of them, all positioned right outside the house's exits. The house is outfitted with some GSDF equippment, including computorized equipment and metal barriers. While the defense team can only win by elimination, it does have immediate access to the ghost at all times, and has plenty of initial cover to use. Oilstain nt_oilstain_ctg: A relatively smaller, tighter map, Oilstain is set in a parking lot, sided by some additional rooms, which seem to be an entrance to a larger building. Teams spawn on opposite sides of the map, both near two sets of elevators, both having quick access to the central lot, providing near instant contact between them. The capture points are the same elevators the teams spawn by, each elevator being one of those points. Pissalley nt_pissalley_ctg: Pissalley can be described as a low class commercial district. Most of the surface is filled with corridors dotted with food stalls and closed shops; the lower levels of the map form aparking lot, a small warehouse and a sewege room. One of the teams starts in an outdoor parking lot, and the other near an underground access. Set at night, the map has a fair percentege of tight areas and blind spots, with the cap zones being in the spawnside parking lot and a subway station access on the opposite side of the map. Redlight nt_redlight_ctg: As the name suggests, Redlight is a japanese redlight district. It's after dark, the main light source are the neon lights, scattered most everywhere through the map. A main road curves slightly across the map, sided by various business ranging from food stalls to porn shops and clothing stores. these shops are further sided themselves by darker alleyways, which range from shady brothel corridors to the back entrance to certain stores. Teams start in opposite sides of the main road, with their capture points being likewise on the map edges, near extraction vehicles. Rise nt_rise_ctg: Rise is set on the top floors of an office complex. The floors are composed by a series of receptions, a server room, a section still in construction, a skybridge and the roof. The two teams start in the skybridge and the roof respectively, and the capture points are likewise situated in the same locations, with extraction being made into another building (skybridge) or by Rabbitfrog extraction (roof), plus an extra capture point in the building, in the main lobby's elevators. A fall from the roof onto the streets will result in death. Shrine nt_shrine_ctg: Shrine, as the name implies, is a large shrine complex. With large courtyards, zen gardens, teahouses and a central building equipped with a conference room and samurai armor showcase, the maps primary method of cover is terrain and vegetation Skyline Subsurface Tarmac Threadplate Transit Vtol